


I Will Stand By You Forever

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [129]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adaptation To New Way Of Life, After The Dawn Has Come Back, Age Difference, Aging, Ardyn Izunia Is Confused, Ardyn Izunia Lives, But I mean Ardyn is 2000 years old XD so duh, Cars, Clarus Amicitia Lives, Classic Cars, Coping, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, Happy, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, More physical age difference, Mortal Ardyn Izunia, Mortal life, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Panic Attacks, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Protective Cor Leonis, Regis Lucis Caelum Lives, Retirement, Some angst, Somnus Lucis Caelum Lives, a lot of guilt, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: It had been three weeks since the dawn came back and Cor wasn’t used to it yet.He wasn’t used to the warmth on his skin anymore. Nor was he used to the brightness of the day. He especially wasn’t used to waking up at the crack of dawn because the sunlight disturbed him and woke him up; he couldn’t force himself to go back to sleep either, however that didn’t really matter to him. He wasn’t Marshal anymore so it meant that the work that he ‘forced’ to do for Noctis - which consisted of helping Iris get the hang of things - had lessened.Although, he knew he shouldn’t complain. Because in the grand scheme of things he had very little to complain about compared to his husband who was trying his hardest to get used to being mortal again.(It's time for Mortal Ardyn!)
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. You Can Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn is finally mortal! 
> 
> That is all this fic is. Cor and Prom trying to help Ardyn adapt to his new way of living! Gunna be very fluff, odd piece of angst here and there, and I am so excited to write! 
> 
> And Forest Full of Fears will be the next thing I update! I promise! It is driving me insane that I can't write it. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this!

It had been three weeks since the dawn came back and Cor wasn’t used to it yet. 

He wasn’t used to the warmth on his skin anymore. Nor was he used to the brightness of the day. He especially wasn’t used to waking up at the crack of dawn because the sunlight disturbed him and woke him up; he couldn’t force himself to go back to sleep either, however that didn’t really matter to him. He wasn’t Marshal anymore so it meant that the work that he ‘forced’ to do for Noctis - which consisted of helping Iris get the hang of things - had lessened. Although, he knew he shouldn’t complain. Because in the grand scheme of things he had very little to complain about compared to his husband who was currently standing in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

“My eyes are so blue…” Ardyn gasped, not blinking, mesmerised by his own reflection. 

“I noticed.” Cor chuckled, leaning against the door frame, a mug of coffee in hand. 

“I don’t remember them being this colour.” Ardyn said with sorrow riding his tone, raising his hand to the glass. 

Cor frowned, stepping closer into the room so he could rest his mug on the side. He stood behind his husband, resting his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed his cheek. 

“I think your eyes are beautiful.” Cor smiled. 

“Do you really?” Ardyn asked, leaning back into Cor’s hold, locking their eyes together through the reflection. “I thought you were in love with my daemonic ones.” 

“I love everything about you. Your eyes changing colour isn’t going to change that. They remind me of the ocean.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Ardyn smiled, lifting his hand up to stroke Cor’s face. “And my eyes now match yours and Prom’s.” 

“Yeah.” 

Cor kissed Ardyn’s fingers and he loved the warmth they now provided. He had been so used to the frostbitten touch, he thought it would take him time getting used to Ardyn’s new body temperature but it didn’t take him long at all. Cor found himself wanting to hold Ardyn’s hand more as he wanted to feel the new sensation all the time. It wasn’t just his hand that was warm, it was his torso, his legs, his arms, his face, all of him was so hot and warm. 

Last night, Ardyn shivered and it was the cutest thing in the world. He jumped out of his skin and it took him a few minutes to process what had happened and when he realised what it was he cried. He cried because he hadn’t felt that normal human sensation in years. It was so pure. So innocent. So human. Cor loved it. 

“I love you.” Cor said lovingly. 

“I love you too.” Ardyn hummed, running his fingers along Cor’s bushy jawline. “Are you keeping the beard?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Good. I think it suits you.” 

“Thanks.” Cor smiled, smelling Ardyn’s damp hair. It smelt like cherry blossom. “Are you keeping your new natural hair colour? I gotta say, I think the brown makes you look a lot softer. Now people can see you as I always have.” 

“Well if you insist.” Ardyn chuckled. 

Another thing Cor had fallen in love with was his hair. It wasn’t as wild anymore and the violet tint had gone. It was reddy-brown and it felt so soft. It was still a knotty mess and was now growing. And growing quickly at that. To keep it from getting too tangled it would need to either be cut regularly or tied up but it was gorgeous. Just like Ardyn. Drop-dead gorgeous. 

“Anyway, what has the ex-Marshal of the Crownsguard got planned for his first official day off.” 

“Well, spending it with my husband for starters. Reggie and Clare want me to have lunch with them. Then go and have a coffee with Prom on his break, you can come with me if you like?”

“I think I just might. We haven’t seen him in a week.” Ardyn nodded, which was very strange as they lived in the building where their son worked! 

“Making sure Noctis doesn’t destroy the Citadel is a full-time job.”

Ardyn laughed and Cor found it mesmerising. It was no longer that dark deep cackle that the daemons once forced him to have. It was soft. It was light-hearted. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Cor felt so lucky that he still had him. After fighting all the odds he was still alive and they were still together. 

“Although, darling, what I do find a little strange and very funny to think is that a 33-year-old man is now the proud father to a 30-year-old sunbeam.” 

“And you being an immortal daemon for 2000 years wasn’t strange?” Cor questioned with a snort. 

“Touche.” Ardyn paused, and Cor shuddered when Ardyn moved his head to breathe down his neck. “Another thing that could be considered strange is that a 33-year-old man is married to a 55-year-old one.” 

“Yeah, but you are still over 2000 years old, so it’s okay.” Cor said, defending himself. It really made him feel old when Ardyn said stuff like that. 

“Whatever you say….  _ daddy. _ ”

“ _ No! _ ” Cor said bluntly, letting Ardyn go.

He knew this was going to happen. Of course, his husband would have a fucking daddy kink! Cor was not willing to indulge in that behaviour. 

“You love it really.” Ardyn teased. 

“I don’t.” Cor corrected him. 

Ardyn pouted, a small smirk developing on his face. “Not even if I wore that beautiful silk pink cherry blossom dressing gown you brought me? Can I call you  _ daddy _ when I wear that?” 

Cor’s mind went completely blank as that mental image danced across his vision. He had no idea Ardyn still had that. And umm… Cor found himself subconsciously licking his lips as his eyes wandered up and down his husband’s form. 

“Are you drooling over me?” 

Cor shook his head, cheeks turning rosy, as the room erupted with the sound of Ardyn’s laughter. 

“I take that as you would like me to wear that tonight and we can test the use of that term then?” 

Cor nodded because how could he possibly say no to that?!

Cor remained silent as Ardyn wondered back into his arms, their chests were pressed up against each other and Cor could feel his husband’s heart. It was strong and it now had a normal rhythm to it. Cor could lose himself in the new rhythm and of course his husband’s touch. 

“I am giddy with anticipation. Do you want to know what’s even more exciting, my beautiful husband?” Ardyn grinned, planting greedy kisses on Cor’s lips.

“What?” Cor asked, knowing he had to reframe himself from taking Ardyn on the bathroom floor. Ardyn may be young and fit but he was not. 

“I have just realised we can now have unprotected sex again!” 

_ Why did Ardyn saying that make him more tempting to look at?! _

“So…. does that sound inviting for tonight, my darling?”

“Y-y-eah.” Cor fumbled over his words wanting to suggest they do it now. But they couldn’t. They had to see Regis and Clarus. Nope. They couldn’t have sex now. Cor gave Ardyn one more kiss and put him at arm's length. “We need to leave, so get ready.” 

Ardyn smirked. “Of course, My Marshal- damn! I am going to have to find a new pet name for you.” 

Cor rolled his eyes, picking up his mug to leave Ardyn in the bathroom. “I am sure you will think of something, oh and Ardyn. When was the last time you used the toilet?” 

“The toilet?” Ardyn questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

Cor shook his head, for the ever thankful death of the six, Ardyn was really hopeless. Cor found himself doing this every single day, asking him every few hours and he would always get this response. Maybe it was for the benefit of everyone if Ardyn let him set alarms on his phone to remind him to piss. 

“Yes Ardyn, you have to take a piss. Remember that is what mortals do.”

“Oh silly me!” Ardyn laughed. “I keep forgetting. I’ll get on to that right now.” 

“One of these days you will end up wetting yourself.” Cor said loudly as he walked out the door and closed it behind him to give Ardyn some privacy. 

“That’s fine! As long as I have my dashing silver fox to defend my honour, I don’t care!” 

Cor did a double-take. _Did Ardyn just call him a silver fox?_

He kinda liked that…

“You can call me that tonight too.” Cor called out walking towards their bedroom. 

“With pleasure!” 

Cor finished what was left of his cold coffee and put his shoes on as he waited for Ardyn. 

He texted Regis to tell him he’d probably be a little late for lunch because of Ardyn but he’d understand. Everyone was very understanding of Ardyn’s current situation. Even if it had been three weeks since he gained his mortality back it was a severe shock to his system. Remembering to urinate and defecate was a big hurdle that they were trying to overcome at the moment. They hadn’t had an accident yet but-

Cor sighed to himself. He was referring to Ardyn like he was a toddler. But when he thought about it Ardyn had always behaved like a big kid, so he shouldn’t be surprised by his thought process.

Another pressing issue that Cor did not want to ignore was his husband’s mental state. Of course, there had been tears. A lot of tears. Tears of joy. Tears of sadness. Tears simply because Ardyn wanted to know if all of this was real. If he was going to cry one day and the scourge would return. It was never coming back but Cor could sense this was a real fear in the back of Ardyn’s mind. A fear he’d always be here to support him through. But he would be there regardless, especially when more of Ardyn’s insecurities came to light. They had even talked about Ardyn seeing a councillor to deal with the fact he no longer had voices screwing with his head. Again, another thing they were having to deal with. It would seem that Ardyn didn’t like the silence of his own thoughts...

Cor shook his head not wanting to dwell too much on that today and stared at the golden ring on his finger, letting go a smile. He was so thankful Ardyn was alive. So thankful and so grateful to Somnus for giving him this. 

Somnus.

Cor was going to be forever indebted to that man. Everyone was. 

He waited for 10 minutes and that’s when he became concerned. 

“Ardyn!” Cor called out, going back over to the bathroom door; giving it a quick tap. “Ardyn are you okay?” 

“Yes darling!” Ardyn responded as jolly as ever. 

“Are you sure, you are taking an awfully long time.” 

“I… how long does it take for my bladder to fill up again?” 

“What?” Cor asked, opening the door to just find Ardyn standing there staring at the toilet. “Have you flushed that?” 

Ardyn shook his head. “I am not sure my urine is meant to be that dark.” 

Cor’s eyes widened and went to his husband's side; it was dark yellow. Very dark. Shit. 

“How much water have you been drinking?” Cor asked quickly. 

“Water? Why would I drink that?” 

“Oh thank fuck.” Cor sighed with relief. At least he could pin it to that. He turned and grabbed Ardyn’s shoulders and shook him lightly. “You need to drink water because if you don’t you will get ill. Got it.” 

“Water tastes disgusting.” Ardyn moaned. 

Cor rested his head on Ardyn’s shoulder and groaned. He loved this man but he was fucking stupid sometimes. “I know it does. Can you drink some for me so I can have some peace of mind?”

“Anything for you, my darling.” 

“Thank you.” Cor said, raising his head up. “I’ve already got to monitor when you piss, please don’t make me do the same with your fluid and food intake.” 

“Okay…” 

Cor was glad they were going to see Regis and Clarus now. At least he’d know that Ardyn was going to be eating and drinking a substantial amount and not end up accidentally destroying his kidneys today. 

* * *

Cor didn’t know what to make of Ardyn’s new choice of outfit. Obviously, his old attire, which was designed to protect him from the sunlight, was never going to be worn again - well maybe the hat would, Ardyn was never getting rid of that. Ardyn would overheat and end up giving himself heat stroke because he was too stubborn to say that the heat was a bother to him. Instead, he had gone to the complete opposite end of the spectrum. His wardrobe now consisted of suits - in case he ever needed them - and jeans. Cor never thought he’d ever seen Ardyn in jeans but that was what he had chosen to wear today. A pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Very casual for a dinner but they were seeing Prom later so he guessed it made sense. 

When they arrived at the dining hall, to their delight it wasn’t only Regis and Clarus that they were having lunch with, Somnus had decided to join them and the look of sheer happiness on Ardyn’s face when he saw his little brother put a smile on Cor’s face too. Of course, because Ardyn nearly lost Somnus, he sat right next to Somnus and immediately jumped into conversation about how weird it felt being mortal. This was probably the 100th time they had had this conversation, but who could blame them? Being unable to die for thousands of years and now suddenly the smallest thing, like an infection, could actually kill them; yeah there was a lot for them to discuss. Mainly the discussions consisted of how to avoid such tragedies like falling down the stairs or choking on food. Thankfully for Ardyn, he had Cor to help him with that. As for Somnus, Gilgamesh didn’t seem too fazed by his mortality and was able to stop Somnus from doing things that could lead to a possible permanent death. That it dawned on him, Cor didn't know where Gilgamesh was.... it was odd seeing Somnus without his lover and protector now. It was nothing to worry about though. The giant was giving both young Amicitia tips on fighting. 

It was like walking on a tightrope with the brothers now, but both Cor and Gilgamesh were so patient with them, because what else could they do? It wasn’t their fault, this was just how things had to be from now on. 

“Who’d thought any of us would get to retire?” Cor asked his brothers, as he tucked into his food. 

Clarus huffed. “You think I’ve retired? I still have to look after this lump.” 

Regis grinned. “You love looking after me really.” 

Clarus scoffed. “Yes, of course, Your Ma- Former Majesty.” 

“Okay, that’s weird.” Cor started, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to his brother-in-law. “Somnus! How are we meant to address you and Regis now?” 

Somnus stopped his conversation with his brother with a shrug, looking back at Cor. “I don’t know. Maybe you should ask Noctis, not me?” 

Cor rolled his eyes. Somnus was not going to change his bluntness or rudeness but this time, if Somnus really pissed him off he couldn’t stab him as a warning to shut up. 

“It is a valid question though.” Clarus said backing up Cor. 

“I’ll make this easy. I gave up being King for a reason, so I don’t want a title anymore.” Regis said proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh nephew, I am afraid that is never going to fly by any council old or new.” Ardyn sighed giving him a soft smile. 

“Noct will let me do whatever I want.” 

“Within reason, Reggie.” Clarus reminded him. 

“Then how about you, Somnus, keep your title of Former Majesty and Reggie you can have mine? With King Noctis approval of course.” Ardyn suggested, smelling the food that was on his fork, frowning at the smell. “It’s not like I am in a fit state to hold a royal title anyhow.” 

Cor’s face saddened at his words. 

They only talked about this the other night. Of course, Noctis had told Ardyn he didn’t want him to do anything until he felt comfortable enough and had adjusted to this new way of life. That way Ardyn wouldn’t become overwhelmed with work. Last night, Ardyn was quite offended that everyone thought he was ‘incapable’ of doing such tasks, but it would seem he might have come around to the reality that he needed a break. Cor just hoped his husband continued to see things that way, they didn’t need any more feuds within this family. 

“Ardyn, I don’t want to take away your title.” Regis protested. 

“It’s alright, besides it’s up to Noct. That isn’t the important issue right now. What is an issue though is why the hell this meat smells weird.” 

“Ass Hat. That is fish.” Cor said calmly. 

“I know it’s fish. But it stinks. It has never smelt like that before.” Ardyn exclaimed, shaking his fork to get the damned thing off it. 

“Yes, it has.” Somnus said, taking a bite of his food. “Your senses are off.” 

“It didn’t smell like this a month ago. Who would eat something that smells like this?!” 

Cor bit his lip, looking at Ardyn with a hint of sympathy. Because Ardyn’s taste buds were now completely different, along with his smell, Cor had been making them light meals recently - Ardyn wasn’t cooking, he’d more than likely burn himself if he did at the moment - and then build him up to heavy foods. That way Ardyn couldn’t be turned off by healthier foods and end up eating crap for the rest of his life. And fish…. yeah, Cor didn’t see any hope with Ardyn ever eating fish again now. 

“Sweetheart, just try it.” Cor asked softly, not caring if anyone saw him be this affectionate now. He couldn’t afford it. This was technically borrowed time and he wasn’t wasting it. Not a single second.

“Fine.” 

Ardyn grumbled, placing the white flesh into his mouth only for it to be spat out again and all over Somnus. Cor, Clarus and Regis tried not to laugh as Ardyn vigorously wiped his mouth and tongue, whereas Somnus sat there in silent rage. 

“That is disgusting! I can’t believe that is even edible!” 

“No, I think you are more disgusting.” Somnus groaned, picking the white pieces of food out of his hair. 

Cor sniggered, passing Ardyn some of his orange juice to wash it down with. “So you don’t like it then?” 

“Ha, ha, you are such a comedian.” Ardyn said, voice littered with sarcasm, taking the drink from Cor with a grateful nod. “All I can say is that I am sorry Regis for ever making you eat that as a child.” 

“Not to worry, uncle.” Regis hummed into a small laugh. “Just wait until Noct hears you say that…”

* * *

As soon as lunch was over, Somnus went to spend time with Gilgamesh and both Regis and Clarus went to see if Noctis and Gladio had destroyed any part of the Citadel, leaving Cor and Ardyn to finally meet Prom for coffee. And they did not expect to see what Prom had on his lap. 

“Is that a… dog?” Cor questioned, pointing at the small cute orange fuzzy thing cuddled in his son’s lap. 

“Yeah!” Prom beamed. “He’s called Cerbie II! Iggy took me to the animal shelter and I wanted to give this poor little guy a home.” 

Ardyn leant over the table and stroked the little puppy behind the ears. “Hello, Cerbie II. Aren’t you a cutie?” 

Cor watched with sorrow as the puppy licked Ardyn’s hand. He really missed Cerberus. They all did. It made perfect sense that Prom would want to get another dog. Cerbie was a big part of his life, he was a big part of all their lives. He was sorely missed but never forgotten. In naming this puppy after their fallen dog, was sweet… in a weird, morbid kinda way. 

“He likes you dad.” Prom grinned, picking up his mug. “So how are you? Is your head doing okay?”

“I think so. Still not used to things.” Ardyn said, eyes still attached to the small dog. 

“Although, sleeping isn’t an issue.” Cor pointed out, rubbing Ardyn’s back to give him some assurance. 

“Don’t worry dad! Iggy took to not having his sight pretty well, I am sure you will get the hang of it soon.” 

“Thank you, Sunbeam.” 

From there Cor and Ardyn learnt that Prom and Ignis wanted to adopt a lot sooner then what was originally intended. Because of how many people lost their lives there were a lot of children, ages ranging from newborns to teenagers, that didn’t have parents. Considering that they had stable careers and a more than generous income they could provide a safe environment for such children. They had already put in an application. Prom explained that they would prefer to adopt a newborn, but considering the situation, they’d be happy with any child as long as the child was happy and comfortable with them. Cor and Ardyn couldn’t be prouder of them both and the idea of being a grandparent highly excited Ardyn. Ever since they had learnt that this was Prom’s wish, it was at the front of Ardyn’s mind and he wanted to spoil his potential grandchild rotten. Now, that he was mortal there wasn’t that daunting reality hanging over his head - like there was still for Somnus - that he’d outlive them. He wouldn’t and Ardyn highly doubted he’d outlive Prom either… although they were now physically near enough the same age… As for Cor, the idea was wonderful but less appealing to him. Having a grandchild was serving to show his age more than anything and the physical age difference between himself and his husband. But to Cor, he didn’t think he was allowed to be concerned or worried over that. It was his turn to look after Ardyn like he had done for him in the past and if it did become that much of an issue for him later on down the line, he could talk to Regis and Clarus about it. They’d be more than happy too as well.

* * *

Cor panted heavily, resting his head into the nape of Ardyn’s neck, mind fuzzy after releasing into his husband. Cor smiled when he felt Ardyn’s hot breath running into his ear and his hands run up and down his back slowly. 

“Being mortal definitely made that more entertaining.” Ardyn said breathlessly, sweat covering his body. 

Cor chuckled, slowly taking himself out of his husband, ignoring the white semen on his stomach, as he rolled off Ardyn and on to the side of the bed. Cor raised his hand up and tangled his fingers in Ardyn’s sweaty brown hair and it was weird. It was the first time they had had sex since he turned mortal and Ardyn had actually broken a sweat. He hadn’t before, if he had Cor hadn’t noticed it. 

“What it wasn’t before?” Cor smirked playfully. 

“I never said that, did I...  _ daddy _ .” Ardyn laughed turning to face him with a cheeky grin. The nickname made Cor cringe. It was less than before but it was still weird. “I just no longer have to restrain myself from either accidentally hurting you or wanting to rip your throat out.” 

“Excuse me?!” Cor gasped, breathing starting to normalise. “Are you trying to tell me, every time we have had sex you have wanted to kill me?!”

Ardyn sheepishly nodded, breath still short. “Daemons usually kill their mate after intercourse to protect offspring.” 

“One you didn’t think to tell me that before and secondly, daemons didn’t mate.” 

“Some did.” Ardyn explained, wiping his sweat ridden brow with the back of his hand. “It was rare but they did. And if I told you that we probably wouldn’t ever of had sex again.” 

Cor nodded, Ardyn had a fair point. 

Cor then brushed his thumb over Ardyn’s forehead, his poor husband was still trembling. “You okay?”

“Yes, I just don’t like feeling like this. I feel all sticky.” 

“Yeah, sweat does that.” Cor laughed, sitting up. “Maybe take off your robe? That will help in cooling you down.” 

Ardyn smirked. “Or do you just want to see me strip?” 

Cor shook his head, ignoring the way his cock twitched. “No. I want to go to sleep and I want you to have a peaceful night.” 

“Awww, aren’t you a charmer.” Ardyn kissed him, quickly relieving himself of the silk cherry blossom pink robe. When the cool air hit his skin he let out a blissful sigh. “Much better.” 

“Good. I love you Ass Hat.” Cor said, pulling Ardyn down so he could look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

“I love you too, My Marshal- damn! That can’t be your nickname!” Ardyn growled at himself. 

Cor laughed, kissing his nose. “My Darling works? You call it me enough.” 

“Yes, but you need a new nickname now.” Ardyn moaned, shuffling himself closer to Cor’s sweaty body. 

“Sleep on it.” 

“Okay.” 

Ardyn didn’t sleep on it.

When Cor woke up the next morning Ardyn was exhausted. 


	2. I Can Take Away The Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it March already?! Someone tell me where 2021 has gone! Why didn't 2020 go by this quick XD 
> 
> Anyway, here is some moral Ardyn dealing with things and it's kinda light hearted, kinda not. 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

“AAAHHHHH!!!” 

“ARDYN!” 

Cor called back in a panic, immediately running towards the sound of his husband’s distress cries. He forced his way into their bedroom to find Ardyn standing still looking down at his hands, looking absolutely horrified. Like someone had cut them off or something. Thinking that Ardyn had somehow hurt himself Cor got to his side as fast as he could and took hold of his hands to figure out what the issue was. 

“Ardyn?! Are you okay?!” 

“No I am not okay!” Ardyn responded breathing in deeply like he was about to have a panic attack. 

“It’s alright. Just tell me what is wrong and I can try and fix-”

“You can’t fix this Cor!” 

Ardyn cried, eyes filling up with tears as he shoved his hand in front of Cor’s face. 

“Look at it! It’s grey!” 

Cor’s shoulders involuntarily slumped in annoyance when he noticed the silver hair Ardyn was holding with his thumb and forefinger.  _ Because really?! _ Ardyn scared him literally half to death over a bloody hair! 

No.

Cor was going to be calm about this. Ardyn’s hair stopped ageing a long time ago so this was just another shock to his system. His husband didn’t mean to nearly give him a heart attack. It was an accident, just like when he tried to breathe while he had a drink yesterday and nearly choked to death on orange juice. Cor was so fucking glad he quit being Marshal now. It clearly was not safe to leave Ardyn to his own devices at the moment. 

Cor cupped his hand around Ardyn’s and offered him a small smile. “You are aging. Nothing more.” 

“I understand that, but why does it have to affect my hair first?!” Ardyn complained, resting his head on Cor’s shoulder dramatically. 

Cor shook his head in amusement. “You can always dye it.” 

“I’ll pass on that one. My hair may be ageing but Somnus will laugh at me if I do that.”

That was the answer Cor was expecting. He gently took hold of Ardyn’s shoulder’s and pushed him away from him slightly and noticed how knotty his hair was. He reached to touch the soft red-brown mess and tried to run his fingers through it without hurting him. 

“Do you want me to brush it for you?”

“Would you?!” Ardyn said, hope dancing across his eyes.

“Yeah, if it will stop you from noticing one silver hair, sure.” 

Ardyn gave Cor his hair brush and sat on the bed, prompting Cor to kneel on the mattress behind him. The ex-Marshal made sure to start from the bottom and work his way up gradually, making sure to tease the knots out with great care. He did hear Ardyn wince a couple of times when a rather nasty knot refused to come out but Cor apologised for it with a gentle kiss to the head and continued. Also Cor had noticed that Ardyn’s hair was starting to flatten out now. It was still a mess but it didn’t look like he was about to go feral any more. 

“I am sorry you have to take care of me like this…” Ardyn said sadly, cutting Cor’s thoughts short.

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” Cor said. “I want to help you.” 

“I know…. But I… I promised to be the one who would always look after you and now I can’t… I can’t even settle myself to go to sleep anymore.” 

“Oh Ass Hat, you helped me with that before, remember? There is no shame with you adjusting.” 

“Everyone keeps saying that.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Cor said, remaining persistent not wanting to hear Ardyn’s tone grow sadder. “You were a healer once. You know things take time.” 

Ardyn only sighed in response and Cor found it troubling. 

His husband was still witty, he still clapped back at people when he  _ knew  _ they were wrong, and was over the top and dramatic like he had always been around people; but when it was just them, or if Somnus or Gilgamesh were in the room, his entire demeanour shifted. He turned into this characteristic man to one of almost pure innocence who was clearly struggling. It did make Cor wonder… was this the person who Ardyn was before? Was he really like this? Was he really this naive and innocent? Cor would love him regardless it was just really odd to bare witness too. 

Cor put the hairbrush down and scooted to the edge of the bed to sit next to him. 

“I married you for better or for worse, right? You aren’t a burden to me. You never will be.” 

“That’s sweet of you darling.” Ardyn smiled, holding his hand. “I just… I feel I am becoming someone else. When we got married you married the entire package, daemons and all. I no longer have them and I am not the same person.” 

Cor shrugged. “No one is the same as they were 10 years ago. I mean look at me, I have turned into an openly affectionate softy who has retired from work. Clarus told me the other day he thought he would see my dead body before that day came. Change can be a good thing.” 

“You are the same person though. The day you told me you love me, you refused to let me go. Now you are doing the same thing by wanting to stick by me no matter what.” Ardyn proclaimed. 

“Yeah, and you are the same person. I know for a fact you would still tear this world apart if it meant Prom and I were safe. I love that about you, even if it is a little psycho.” 

Ardyn laughed at that. 

That laughter brought a smile to Cor’s face, at least he could find some parts of joy in the overwhelming life Ardyn had found himself in. 

* * *

Noctis yawned, coming to the conclusion that this whole ‘ruling thing’ sucked. 

He had no idea why his grandad wanted to take this stupid throne and crown from his uncle in the first place. All it was, was meetings, and arguments and negotiations and signing things. He was approving and declining so much stuff that his hand had gone numb due to the constant writing. No wonder his dad wanted to give it up, he didn’t blame him. Although, unlike his dad, he had his wife to help him and that made things bearable. And because they weren’t at war, it meant he could spend more time with his girls and watch what remained of Seren’s depleting childhood. He was really quite upset he had missed it all with her. Missed her first steps, words, everything. Even if he and Luna were trying for another child, because Ravus wasn’t having any children as Aranea didn’t want any, it wouldn’t be the same. He’d still be sad he missed all of that out with his starlight and he feared she might be jealous he got to witness all these things with future children and not her. 

It was all a massive headache and one Noctis could do without. 

That was why he was in the crypts of the Citadel, as chilling as it was, it was cool enough down there to soothe his head and it was inadvertently getting him to appreciate his heritage more. All these fallen monarchs… all of them were trapped under Bahamut’s thumb their entire life and they never really got to taste what freedom felt like. And as much as he despised his direct grandfather for his treatment of his dad, Noctis kinda felt bad for him too. 

He looked down at Mors Lucis Caelum’s resting place and wondered how much of his foul behaviour was because of the now very dead god.

“I know what you are thinking.” 

Noctis didn’t jump at the sound of his uncle’s voice. Of course, Ardyn would come down here. Even if he was no longer a daemon, his uncle loved the darkness. 

“I could be right.” Noctis shrugged. “That god was fucked up.” 

“Be that as it may, I highly doubt he made Mors a nightmare to make your dad lovely, so you would turn out, at best, competent.” 

“Hey!” Noctis bit back at his bluntness. Another trait that belonged to his uncle, not the daemons. “You don’t have to be rude.”

“No, I know.” Ardyn nodded, standing next to his nephew. “Being King isn’t as fun as it is cracked up to be?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it ‘fate buddy’, you always have been one who has managed to surpass my expectations.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Noctis shook his head, because Ardyn knew full well what an arse he was being. 

“No.” Ardyn said carefully. “Take it from a fellow struggler. Maybe if you can pull through with your new role I can get used to simple things like breathing properly.” 

“Yeah… Well then fellow struggler, why don’t I keep your mind off things. Want to help me learn some Lucian legislation? I get bored and it’s Iggy’s day off.” Noctis offered, knowing it might not be the best idea but he didn’t want Ardyn sitting down here on his own until Cor got back from seeing Cid.

Ardyn smiled back. “I’d be delighted too, Noct. However, on one condition.” 

“Yeah, what’s that?” 

“Never feel sorry for Mors Lucis Caelum again.” 

“Deal.”

Noctis didn’t even have to think about that because anyone who purposely upset his dad or uncle didn’t deserve his sympathies.

* * *

Ardyn stared down at the book in his lap and decided that he needed to relax this afternoon, five weeks after the dawn came back. He needed to get all these thoughts out of his head, the ones that kept insisting that his mortal life was not for him and one day soon Cor was going to realise that he was beyond salvageable and leave him. He didn’t want to be left all alone. He may have lost all of the memories he had stolen over the years, including all of Ifrits, but he could still vividly remember what true isolation felt like. What Angelgard once was for him and if felt if he lost Cor and Prompto… he’d feel like that again. 

Determined not to lose either of them, he was trying to be as normal as he possibly could be - despite what Cor had told him about loving him the other night - and doing one of the many things he had always enjoyed. Reading. However, there was one problem with this… most if not all of the words on the page were a little fuzzy. 

He was trying to read  _ Ovid’s Metamorphoses, a _ collection of poems he had read countless times that he knew the first book off by heart and used to resight some of it to Prom to help him sleep when he was a child.

The words he knew to be: ‘ _ Changes of shape, new forms, are the theme which my spirit impels me.’  _ where now not reading like that and the more he focused on trying to get the words right the more his eyes and head hurt. They both hurt a lot. 

Although, Ardyn decided to ignore the pain and thought his headache had come about because he had simply read that sentence more times then the amount of years he had been living on Eos and thought that flipping through the book may be more beneficial to him. And because he was missing his little brother today, he flipped to Book 11 of this 15 book of old poetry and read the part dedicated to the mythological being himself - and the individual of whom his brother was named after - the god of sleep. 

_ ‘But deep in the heart of the cave, raised high, there’s a couch made of ebony, covered in feathery cushions, black with a dusky bedspread,  _

_ Here Somnus himself is resting his body, relaxed and lethargic; _

_ And round their master, in various forms of disguise , are lying  _

_ The phantom dreams, as many to count leaves in the forest,  _

_ The ears in a harvest field or the grains of sand on the seashore.’  _

But again… the words were still nothing but a blur. All the sentences and words were merging together and he was starting to squint to see if that would help; it didn’t. 

What the hell was going on?!

He could read clearly before! Panic slowly creeping into his chest, he pulled the book away from him and the words suddenly came into existence. He could make out his brother’s name and most of the words around it but he really had to concentrate. 

“Ardyn? What are you doing?” 

Ardyn jumped out of his skin, his book went flying and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Cor’s voice. 

“Hey, I am sorry.” Cor said, trying not to laugh, picking up the book up from the floor. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s quite alright, darling.” Ardyn breathed out slowly, feeling his heart rate escalate slightly. 

“I’ll keep in mind you are a lot jumpier now.” Cor smirked, handing him back the book. “Are you okay? You look confused.” 

Ardyn shrugged, opening the book back up in an attempt to show Cor what he was now struggling with. Ardyn couldn’t help but roll his eyes at himself, he bet Cor was getting sick to death of him.

“It’s fuzzy. The words I mean.” 

“Ummm.” Cor hummed. “All of it?”

“Not when I read it from a distance.” Ardyn said innocently. 

“Okay.” 

Ardyn watched as Cor walked over to one of the side cabinets and started rooting through the drawers. He cocked his head to the side, unsure of his husband’s strange behaviour; Ardyn waited patiently until Cor came back over to him with an item in his hand. 

“Try these.” Cor smiled. 

Ardyn’s eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. “I am not wearing them!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t need glasses!” 

Cor merely laughed, continuing to hold the golden frame with circular lenses in Ardyn’s direction. “There is nothing wrong with them.” 

“Why do you even have them?” Ardyn asked, moving his head away from his husband, 

“Cause my eyesight is shit and I need them for reading.” Cor admitted, cheeks turning slightly pink. 

Ardyn gasped dramatically. “You never told me! What happened to no secrets in our relationship!”

“Well, I am telling you now.” Cor huffed, bending down to place the glasses on Ardyn’s face. “Now, stay still and put them on.” 

Despite being very reluctant to do so, Ardyn did as he was asked and he shivered a little when the cold glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. To start with he honestly thought it made his vision worse! All he could see out of the corner of his eyes were golden lines and the metal felt very foreign resting on his nose like that. 

He glared at Cor with disapproval. “How do you cope with these?” 

“You’ll get used to it, anyway, you look adorable with them on.” Cor smirked, kissing his forehead. 

That one sentence and that loving kiss made Ardyn suddenly change his mind on these lenses of magnical hardware. If Cor thought he looked adorable… he might as well leave them on. 

“Go on, try and read it now.” Cor encouraged him with a smile. 

So Ardyn did and he could hardly believe the improvement! Every single word was crisp and clear like it was when he had the daemon’s helping him with his senses. 

_ Did that mean his eyesight had always been shit! And those monsters just helped him!  _

Now, he could actually read whatever book he liked, when he liked and he wouldn’t get stupid headaches! Perhaps glasses weren’t that bad...

He looked up sheepishly at Cor and very quietly said; “Thank you, my darling.” 

“You’re welcome Ass Hat.”

For the rest of the afternoon, Ardyn sat reading this massive book of mythological poetry and was quite content with himself; happily taking in word after word, losing himself in the mind of someone who was alive thousands of years ago. Now, because he was mortal again, he could fully appreciate how important these words were again. How they had stood the test of time without being forced to. A part of him liked to think his memory would last that long after he had finally kicked the bucket. Maybe people would remember him for his good deeds and not that he was the Adagium. 

That was very unlikely. 

Because he was so engrossed in his reading he failed to notice that Cor had left him and came back with Regis. When he heard his nephew’s voice calling his name it was a welcomed surprise. 

* * *

Time: 02:01 AM

Ardyn: Somnus

Som.

Somnus…

Somnus Lucis Caelum…. Are you awake?

_ Somnus: What do you want Ardyn?! I am busy right now! _

Ardyn: I am sorry :( 

I understand you are trying to sleep. 

I’ll leave you alone… 

_ Somnus: No, it’s fine. Are you alright? What’s the matter?  _

Ardyn: It’s nothing. 

_ Somnus: It doesn’t seem like nothing.  _

_ Ardyn?  _

_ Ardyn, can you please answer me? _

_ (Baby Brother is calling you.) _

(You rejected a call from Baby Brother.)

Ardyn: Shhh! Cor is asleep. 

_ Somnus: Well can you answer my texts then, you had me worried.  _

Ardyn: Sorry :( 

I didn’t mean too...

I just wanted to talk to someone… but Cor’s asleep and I didn’t want to disturb him. But I understand if you are busy. It’s late anyway. 

_ Somnus: I am not busy now.  _

_ We can go for a walk if you like? Sit on the roof and watch the lights? Have a chat and get a warm coffee? _

Ardyn: I do not wish to be a burden.

Besides me feeling a little out of sort is nothing for you to worry yourself with. 

Have fun with whatever you are doing. 

_ Somnus: We are worried about you now - Gilgamesh.  _

_ Come to our rooms, brother, we can have a chat there.  _

_ We insist on that - Gilgamesh. _

Ardyn: Honestly I am fine!

_ Somnus: I’ll come and get you if you don’t get your arse here - Gilgamesh. _

_ Then Cor will wake up - Gilgamesh.  _

_ Please brother? It will be nice to have a catch up and we are both concerned about you. Please?  _

Ardyn: Alright, I am on my way. 

Thank you :) 

_ Somnus: You are welcome. _

Time: 02:13 AM

Ardyn quietly got out of bed, made sure that his sleeping husband was tucked in and all snug before putting on his green trousers, Cor’s grey dressing gown and some slippers so his feet wouldn’t get cold and wandered into the night down the abandoned hallways of the Citadel. 

He really wasn’t feeling like walking all the way to his brother’s quarters. 

He closed his eyes, snapped his fingers and opened them again to be left in the same spot…

“How odd?” Ardyn said out loud to himself, looking at his hands. “Why didn’t that work- oh! Yes, mortal. I don’t have the powers of a daemon anymore.” 

That realisation actually caused Ardyn to sulk and he sulked the entire way to his brother’s quarters festering on the fact he could no longer just pop to Altissa for an afternoon and he had to take a boat like everyone else! That was the one power he was really going to miss because now if he wanted to go anywhere he was going to have to be near people. The thought made him flinch and he decided he was now quite content never leaving the Citadel again. Unless, a cute animal was involved because animals were so much better than people. 

He didn’t need to knock when he eventually made it to his brother’s rooms, as Somnus was already waiting in the doorway for him with a mug of something warm in hand. 

“Made you a hot chocolate, if you want it.” Somnus said, gesturing for his brother to follow him. 

“I am meant to be cutting out sugar.” Ardyn admitted, taking the mug off Somnus before he could take in what his brother had said. 

Somnus simply shrugged and sat down next to Gilgamesh who had been patiently waiting for the pair. “So… I am meant to be looking after Seren tomorrow, doesn’t look that way now.” 

Guilt panged in Ardyn’s chest and sorrow coated his eyes.

Thankfully, Gilgamesh was the one who spotted his instant change in behaviour. “We were awake anyway, Ardyn, you are not the reason for our lack of sleep.” 

“I dread to think what was.” Ardyn chuckled, finally sitting down. 

“You’re in the correct ball park.” Somnus said bluntly, putting his legs in Gilgamesh’s lap. “So, what do you want to talk about?” 

Ardyn stared down into his hot chocolate, watching the marshmallow’s melt into the creamy liquid as Somnus’s question remained in the air. He was actually quite embarrassed of the thoughts that were keeping him awake. Partly because he perceived it to be childish, and everyone else certainly would, especially Somnus and Gilgamesh. 

He couldn’t help how he felt though...

In a small voice, filled with shame he said, not looking at his brother. “I am rather envious of you, you both.” 

“That some very dangerous territory to fall into, brother.” Somnus joked, trying to make this more light hearted but it would appear that neither Ardyn or Gilgamesh were impressed with his joke. He could tell that by the way Gilgamesh shot him a glare and Ardyn refused to look at him. 

Maybe he had taken that a step too far. Their feud had been partly built on jealousy and quite frankly Somnus would prefer it if they never went down that route again. 2000 years of hatred was enough and being mortal meant they could forget about that. 

“He didn’t mean that Ardyn.” Gilgamesh rumbled, chastised his lover for his chosen words. 

“Of course, I didn’t.” Somnus agreed, in the hopes he hadn’t made Ardyn clam up and keep his emotions to himself. “Why do you feel that way?” 

Ardyn shrugged. “I just feel you two have adapted to this whole mortal life better than I. I just want to have a sense of normality again, that’s all.”

Somnus gave him a sombre expression. “Oh Ardyn, that’s because of the daemon’s. There is nothing wrong with things taking time.”

“Yes, and if we are being honest, I had to save him from trying to warp out a window earlier.” Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, as Somnus flicked his arm in retaliation for that being revealed. 

Ardyn raised his eyebrow. “But… but we can’t warp? We lost that ability when the gods disappeared.”

“Exactly my point.” 

“Whatever.” Somnus huffed. “I forgot.”

“You nearly fell to your death.” 

“That is why you are my shield, and you love me. Anyway, the point is, you’re not the only one. I forget that I can now die now, brother.” 

Somnus did really feel for Ardyn. It was true that Ardyn was struggling more than he was. No one had to ask his brother to understand how much he was struggling; you could just tell by Ardyn’s facial expressions and how confused he got on occasion. It was all the daemons fault. They had messed with his brother’s head and restricted him from doing normal human things, like sweating, for more than 2000 years. Of course, Somnus was going to jump back into this life better than he; apart from the plague of night terrors that came to him every night - which consisted of his death and Shiva giving him one last life in return for his sacrifice, as it meant he couldn’t see his children for another 50 years - Somnus was alright. And he could live with the nightmares because he had Gilgamesh by his side when he woke up each and every morning to tell him he was safe. Ardyn had Cor to help him but it was clear Ardyn did need more than emotional support. Somnus hoped he was getting it. The last thing he wanted was to lose his older brother when things were suddenly becoming brighter again. 

“I know…” Ardyn said sadly. “I thought things would be a little easier though. I thought when the daemons were gone it would be a blessing but… I hate the silence. I really, really hate it.”

“Perhaps seeing a mind healer would help with that.” Gilgamesh suggested. 

Ardyn wanted to laugh at that. Despite living in a modern civilisation for 10 years Gilgamesh still had to learn many a thing about the modern world. 

“Which I am doing or in the process of attempting to do, but I honestly don’t think anyone can fix 2000 years of mindfuckery.” Ardyn said, defeat littering his tone, finally drinking his hot chocolate. 

Somnus and Gilgamesh cringed when Ardyn yelped and started spitting the hot liquid out of his mouth as quickly as possible. 

Somnus quickly stood up, hurried over to the fridge to retrieve a cold water bottle, opening it so he could quickly give it to his brother who was breathing through the pain. Ardyn gladly took the water from his brother and held the water in his mouth to cool down the burn. 

“Sorry, I should have told you it was hot.” Somnus apologised, rubbing his brother’s shoulder. 

Ardyn gulped down his water, bringing the bottle to his mouth before speaking. “It’s fine. I should know this.”

“I’ll get you some milk.” Gilgamesh said, going towards the kitchen. 

“What is that going to do?!” 

“Calm the burn down.”

“Really?” 

Somnus merely nodded, he didn’t have time to explain this to his brother, he was more concerned with his burn and taking the still hot drink out of Ardyn’s hands so he didn’t hurt himself further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the snippets are taken from Ovid's Metamorphoses. It's actually a really good read, highly recommend it. XD


	3. Hold Me In Your Arms Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am summing up this chapter as Angst with Happy Ending.... You'll see what I mean XD 
> 
> Please enjoy XD

Ardyn locked his blue eyes on to the bouncy ball Cor had given him before he was asked by Noctis to join him in this meeting and it was as boring as he had predicted. He always had done and always would find coronation ceremonies abysmal. It was the same old drabble, music, a lot of alcohol, a mountain of invites, fireworks displays and a lot of gil splashed out at one day that everyone would either rather forget or end up forgetting because they were too intoxicated to remember it. Right now, Ardyn was quite content At the moment with his golden bouncy ball that he kept dropping on the table over and over again; losing himself in the tapping sound rather than the mindless chatter that was going on around him. 

And the sound…. 

It was oddly comforting. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

It was constant. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap, tap. 

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

It was a beautiful constant sound. 

It filled the gap that he had been missing over the past six weeks.

The sweet sweet sound of a constant noise filling his mind giving him comfort. The sound was replacing the daemons whispers and it was so comforting. It brought him so much comfort that when he kept dropping the ball on the table, a small smile plastered itself onto his face.

“Dad.” 

Ardyn flinched slightly as a hand covered his. He frowned as the sound vanished, forcing him to shift his gaze to his son who was giving him a small smile.

“Come on, dad. You got to listen.” Prom whispered, gesturing over to Noctis who seemed to be in a heated debate with a random lord and Luna didn’t look too pleased either. 

Ardyn sighed and whispered back. “I don’t want to be here.”

“I know. Just… please. You can see dad later.” 

“How long later?” 

“Whenever Noct has finished sulking.” 

_Sulking?_

Now, that caught Ardyn’s attention. 

Forgetting that he could no longer play with his bouncy ball he looked directly at his nephew and he could tell that Noctis was getting pissed off and for some odd reason Somnus hadn’t butted in to calm the heat down. Well, if his brother wasn’t getting political Ardyn saw no reason for him to do it either. He rested his chin on his hand and listened to the words of his nephew. 

“You want me to have a coronation, that will cost a bomb and not spend a single gil on the people who need it right now? Because that will get everyone to support my reign.” Noctis said, sarcasm coating every syllable utter. 

“What I am trying to argue, your Majesty, is that celebrations give people hope. It makes them forget all the horrible things that are happening and you need to be coronated.” The newly appointed Lord Iuvenis said with a little more force than before. 

“Forget? No. We are not doing that anymore. No offence, grandfather, uncle, but this entire dynasty has been built on lies and people ‘forgetting’ the truth. I refuse to be a part of that any longer. Therefore, no coronation, the gil can go where it is needed, to the people.” 

Ardyn nodded. 

Noctis was shaping out to be a damn good King with a good head on his shoulders. Maybe he could go and see Cor sooner than he thought. 

“Noctis I do agree with you...” 

Ardyn rolled his eyes at his Somnus words. He knew a but was coming. There shouldn’t be one, Noct was being sensible. 

“... Ardyn has a lot of gold and jewels that he has hidden away over 2 millennia. You can use that to fund your coronation.” 

Ardyn’s jaw dropped to the floor. Oh Somnus did not just tell everyone that he was secretly a magpie! 

“You have gold?” Noctis asked, giving his uncle a strange look. “I didn’t think you cared for riches.” 

“He doesn’t.” Prom agreed, raising his eyebrow at his dad with confusion.

“And you are correct I don’t…. I just like looking at it.” Ardyn shrugged, narrowing his eyes at Somnus. If he could still hiss like a daemon he would. How dare Somnus do that to him! 

No. 

No, he was not going to get bitter or angry. That… that was what destroyed this family in the first place. His brother was only trying to help and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Noctis did need a coronation. Regis was still alive after all, and this ceremonial event would cement Noctis’s claim as King. Even if it meant he had to give up his jewels to do it. 

“You can have my treasure, I guess.” Ardyn sighed, slumping on the table. 

“Uncle, we don’t have to-”

“Yes, we do. I need to declutter anyway. I am not going to be alive in the next 80 years to look at it.” 

Ardyn stood up and without asking left. How much he wished he could teleport or just warped because now he had to either walk up the stairs or catch a stupid elevator filled with people. Today was shaping out to be fantastic already. 

“Dad! Wait up!” Prompto called out, racing towards his dad at top speed. “Are you okay?”

Ardyn smiled, slowing down his pace to give Prom a chance to catch up with him. “Yes, Sunbeam, I am fine. Shouldn’t you still be in that meeting?” 

“Nah, Noct said I could go. I thought you could use some help sorting through your things.” Prom offered, with the sunniest of smiles on his face. 

“You are too sweet, Prom. But…” Ardyn trailed off and he couldn’t help but feel a sense of sorrow come over him. 

“What, dad?” Prom said softly, putting his hand on his dad’s arm to get him to stop. “You can tell me. I want to help.” 

His heart filled with pride as he looked into his son’s bright blue soft eyes. He was just so good. And now being mortal… he could see so many parallels between his former self and his son. But Prom was different. There was no hidden agenda of wanting praise or craving attention, Prom was just so good, through and through. Because of that Ardyn couldn’t deny Prom entry to his heart. He never had done that in the past, nor would he ever block him out. 

“Truth be told, Sunbeam, there are going to be certain objects in the room where I keep my treasure that may bring up bad memories for me. When I was a daemon I could block out the pain with anger and hatred but now I’m mortal… I fear I can’t do that now. I don’t want you to see me cry.”

“You have seen me cry more times than I can count! Let me repay the favour and help you?” Prom asked, not once dropping his smile. 

Ardyn shook his head, a small chuckle escaping from his lips as the pair returned to walking. “You are quite persuasive. Are you certain you don’t want to give a hand to your dear friends and husband in politics?” 

“No way! I take after dad in that respect. Better keep me away from that sort of thing.” 

“Your father didn’t join in because Regis and Clarus knew he’d say something, he wouldn’t necessarily regret, but something that could get him into a whole heap of trouble.”

“Nothing new there.” Prom shrugged, pressing the button to call the lift down. “In a way, I’m kinda glad he stepped down as Marshal. Not only is he helping you, you are helping him.” 

“I don’t think so, my Sunbeam. Your dear old dad is doing all the caring at the moment.” Ardyn said, trying not to allow guilt to consume his tone, thankfully the sound of doors opening somewhat hid the tone from his son. 

“Really? How many times has dad got in trouble since he took a step back?” Prom gave him a smug grin. 

Ardyn pondered on that thought for a second. Had Cor got into any trouble? Well, when he told Noctis and Gladio he was retiring they were miffed but Cor wasn’t in trouble… and to his knowledge no one had reported his husband to any higher ups for reckless or rude behaviour… so the answer to his son’s question was...

None.

That realisation blew him away so much, Ardyn actually had to lean up against one of the walls as soon as they got into the lift. 

Cor hadn’t gotten into trouble once! What was wrong with him?! Was he ill?! Had hell frozen over?! 

“See what I mean. You are both helping each other.” 

“I do see what you mean.” Ardyn nodded, wrapping his arm around Prom’s shoulder to give him a hug. “Thank you for seeing nothing but sunshine when my mind can’t quite make it out of the fog.” 

Prompto happily hugged his dad back tightly. His dad was going to be okay. He just needed to see it for himself. “Yeah, well you picked my nickname.” 

“What a name that sums up everything you are to me.”

* * *

Luna loved platting Seren’s hair. It was so soft and since Noctis had now agreed to his coronation, Seren was quite content being still and talking to her dad. The Queen loved hearing her husband tell their daughter about his trip around Lucis. How he fought daemons, battled Niffs and was stuck in a tent for months with his four best friends in the world, only at the end of it all he played the heroic part of a knight in shining armour and saved her mother from her captors. It was a fairytale. Because Seren was here and Noctis wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, Luna saw this as a fairy tale ending. Her and her little family. 

“You are so brave daddy!” Seren beamed in delight. “I wish I was as brave as you.” 

“Yeah, well I used to think the same when grandad told me stories of his adventures. You’ll get your turn starlight. Everyone does.” Noctis promised, booping her nose. 

Luna smiled, getting a ribbon from the box next to her to tie her daughter's hair in a bow. “Bravery comes in all shapes and sizes. So don’t feel you aren’t brave enough because daddy and grandad are show-offs.” 

“Hey!” 

Seren laughed, covering her mouth to try and conceal her giggles, but Noctis was laughing too so Luna knew he wasn’t really offended.

However, making fun of Noctis was not the reason the topic of bravery had been brought up. Seren was 9 years old and sooner rather than later depending on how natured worked, she’d have to make a choice. The newly appointed King and Queen wanted their daughter to make the decision. 

“Seren.” Luna said lightly. “Daddy and I have something to tell you.” 

“Okay.” Seren smiled, turning in her chair so she could look at both her parents. “What about, mummy?” 

Noctis gave his wife a smile of encouragement and let her handle this. Luna knew why he was letting her. Seren and Noctis may love each other dearly, but ever since Seren told Noctis she didn’t have to listen to him it had left a hole in his chest and he felt like he was intruding more than helping Luna raise her. And with a sensitive subject such as this… Luna had to be the one to break the news to their sweet girl. 

“You understand that Ravus is your biological uncle. That means Ravus and I have the same parents.” 

“Yeah, I know. He’s actually your brother whereas uncle Gladio, Ignis and Prom are more friends that I call my uncles.” Seren nodded. She understood this. 

“Well, uncle Ravus is now King of Tenebrae like daddy is King of Lucis and that means, like daddy has you, he needs an heir to take over from him when he is no longer able to rule.” 

“Okay…” Seren said, her voice growing wary. 

Luna closed her eyes. Hoping to whatever force was guiding them all now that she understood the next part. “Ravus isn’t going to have any children, darling, because Aranea doesn’t want one. So that means me and daddy, we are going to have another baby. You’re going to have a little brother or little sister soon.”

Luna’s heart sunk when Seren didn’t say anything. 

All her little girl did was look down at the floor, taking in the information, and it hurt Luna so much. She didn’t want to see her cry over the news she was pregnant but at the same time she understood why she would. Why her daughter may feel threatened by this. Out of respect for her feelings, Noctis and Luna let her take in the information. 

“Why? Why are you having a baby now?” She finally asked, not looking at either of her parents. “I thought we were happy.” 

“Oh Seren we are!” Noctis said quickly, not going to give her a hug for comfort because she was more than likely going to take out the resentment on him. Because who else's fault could it possibly be? 

They worked out Luna was about five to six weeks along meaning that both he and Luna were incredibly good at making babies. 

“Having another child doesn’t mean we love you any less.” Luna promised, running her hand through her daughter’s hair. “ You are our little girl and we love you more than Eos itself. More than each other. You are everything to us.” 

“Why couldn’t you wait? Why couldn’t you decide not to have one for another few years?” Seren asked, eyes turning a tad glassy. 

“I am afraid Seren sometimes things don’t work out like that. We were surprised as much as you are.” Noctis said, trying to assure her and that was when he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. 

Seren pushed herself off her chair angrily and glared at her father with a lot of hate. “Why did you come back and ruin everything?!” 

“Seren!” Luna shrieked at her daughter's words.

“No! You came back, mummy disappeared without warning for a while, monsters attacked me and grandad, grandpa died and everyone was sad for a day, uncle Ardyn is ill and now you are having another baby because I am not good enough!” 

“Starlight…” Noctis winced in pain offering her a hug but she rejected him. 

“No! I want grandad! I don’t want either of you anymore!” 

Luna tried to stop their daughter but it was too late, Seren was younger and faster than them and she was out of the door before either one of them could raise to their feet. Warm tears began to swell in the Oracle’s eyes, this was the last thing she wanted to happen. Seren rejecting Noctis. There was no point running after her, not if she was going straight to Regis. Thankfully, Noctis was already on the phone - be that choking on words - to his dad to ask him to take care of Seren for an hour or two so she could calm down. At least she was safe. That was the important thing. 

“I am sorry, Noctis. I had no idea she would handle it that badly…” Luna began, sliding her hands over Noctis’s arms to provide him with some comfort.

“I did.” Noctis shrugged, blinking away the hurt. “It’s okay. I just… dread the day when we give her the option if she wants to rule, Lucis, Tenebrae or both.” 

“She is young.” Luna reminded him, placing her lips to his. “She’ll understand eventually.”

Noctis nodded, kissing his wife back before placing his hand to her stomach. “I know… this little life was meant to be a new start for us all. I want Seren to feel included.” 

“She will… she just needs time.” 

“I hope you’re right… I’m… I’m gonna go and see grandad. He had more than one kid right? Maybe he can help me deal with this.” Noctis said, pulling away from Luna to leave their rooms. 

“Actually Noctis may be asking Somnus about his children isn’t-” 

Luna let out a massive sigh, Noctis had already gone. 

Knowing it was a bad idea to run in heels, she took off her shoes and jogged after her husband before he accidentally upset Somnus. But both her child and husband were too quick for her and because she already felt exhausted thanks to this pregnancy there was no way she’d catch up - especially not in this floor-length dress. 

Eyes still close to tears, Luna walked over to the window and sat in a chair beside it, feeling the warm sunlight on her skin as she thought about her current situation. 

Perhaps Seren was right? Maybe it was too soon to have another baby. 

She rested her hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently. Just like with Seren, after she got over the shock of finding out, she already loved this child. It broke her heart that Seren didn’t feel the same way. At that thought, tears fell. And here she thought being a single mother was terrifying; the thought of losing a child at the gain of another was scarier than she could ever imagine. 

“Oh dear, your Majesty, what on Eos could have caused these tears?” 

Luna wiped her face with her hand, taking in a ragged breath before looking up at Ardyn. “It’s nothing. I am alright.” 

“It doesn’t appear that way to me.” Ardyn said gently, giving her a hanky from his pocket. “You seem rather upset, did you and Noctis have a fight?” 

Luna shook her head, accepting his gift. “No. It’s Seren… I don’t think she loves Noctis and I anymore.” 

“That simply isn’t true. You are her parents.” Ardyn said, taking a pause, hoping she would fill him in on the details. She didn’t. It appeared advice was in order. “Prompto and I have had falling outs over the years. Most of the reasons, I’ll admit I upset Cor and Prom got very protective of his dad. But we made up in the end.” 

“I don’t know…” Luna breathed in sharply, dabbing her red eyes with the hanky. “I’m pregnant again… she doesn’t want a sibling.” 

“Oh no, of course, she wouldn’t. Take a look at Somnus, he can be a horrible ghastly thing.” 

Luna let out a small laugh at his joke. She understood that feeling. “Ravus can be too.” 

“See. The only positive example she has had of siblings is Gladiolus and Iris, even then Iris shows her brother up. Her mind might be different when the baby comes and… I forgot to say congratulations.” Ardyn smiled, happy his joke had helped a little. 

“Thank you, Ardyn.” Luna nodded, handing him back his hanky. “I forgot to say, how are you feeling today?” 

“Odd. However, that is precisely the reason why I have come to find you.”

“Oh?” 

Luna didn’t get a further explanation but that was when she noticed her uncle-by-law had been carrying around an old-looking box in his hands and now he was passing it over to her. She didn’t reject this item, for it might help her forget for a moment or two why she was upset, and slowly opened the wooden box up. 

What she saw took her breath away. 

It was a beautiful golden hair clip. The hair clip consisted of a row of gold cut up in the shape of diamonds only to end with a shining gold circle for the user to fastener their hair back with. There was also a chain hooked on either end, to place under the wearer's hair to keep it all in place. 

“I was going through my old things and that, I forgot I had that. I think it is finally time it returned to the family for who it was made for.” Ardyn explained. 

“Family?” Luna questioned, not really understanding what he meant. 

“Yes, it was Aera’s and I thought you or Seren would like it.” 

“Oh Ardyn… I don’t know what to say.” Luna whispered, uncertainty swarming in her gut. Would he really part with this? Could he really do that? 

“Don’t say anything. Perhaps you could give it to Seren. Allow her to understand her heritage, and perhaps she will realise what two great families she comes from.” 

Luna still had no idea what to say or if she should. It was such an amazing gift. One that she knew Seren would appreciate, she certainly did. 

“Thank you Ardyn. I will keep it safe. I promise.” 

“I know. It was made for a Queen after all. And now it has returned to its rightful place, with the Queen of Lucis.”

* * *

“Toilet.” 

Cor ordered as Ardyn walked through the door. 

“I don’t need to go.” Ardyn protested, stalking over to his husband to plant a light kiss on his lips. “Prompto already reminded me.” 

“Good.” Cor said fighting back a yawn. This was one thing he didn’t like about working. He got tired so easily. “You know, maybe we should see a doctor about you not pissing properly.” 

“I am urinating properly.” Ardyn moaned. 

Cor gave him a sordid look, because really? “Ardyn you didn’t go to the toilet for 12 hours yesterday and you didn’t feel a thing.” 

“So?” Ardyn shrugged, pretending it wasn’t a big deal. 

“So… there could be something wrong. People are normally in agony when their bladder is full, you just don’t feel it.” Cor explained his reasonings for pushing this. 

He didn’t want to offend Ardyn at all but at the same time, he didn’t want Ardyn to get ill and be physically unable to piss on his own, because that was where they were headed if this wasn’t sorted out and sorted out soon. 

Ardyn groaned before yelling in frustration. “Can you just lay off for one second?!”

Instead of being surprised by that outburst, Cor simply let out a sigh and refused to comment on it. 

He had spoken to Somnus last week and his brother-in-law kindly informed him of what Ardyn had admitted during their late night talk. Of course, Ardyn was going to be mad. Of course he was going to be frustrated, but up until this point he hadn’t expressed it. Cor was glad he had now done it and he was glad it was at him and no one else. The ex-Marshal didn’t push for him to speak. He stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards to retrieve a colour box while Ardyn simmered himself down in silence. 

This box was special because Cor - with the help of Regis who had been bored out of his mind since having no regal duties - had made it especially for Ardyn. Cor had never really liked partaking in arts and crafts, however, desperate times called for desperate measures and from what he had Regis had pulled together, Cor thought they had a pretty decent looking box. 

It was pink, because he knew Ardyn would sulk if it wasn’t, with stickers of chocobos and different quotes from Ardyn’s favorite books on it to make it seem more appealing to his husband. On the top was a sizable slit and letters in green saying: ‘Use me’. When Cor presented it to Ardyn, by placing it into his lap, his husband gave him a dumbfounded, and still rather pissed off, look. 

“What is that exactly?” Ardyn asked, his words still sharp with frustration. 

“This is for you to put all your worries in.” Cor explained, knowing this was a very fitting time to give it to his husband. “You write whatever is troubling you on a piece of paper and put it in here. I can read them if you like and we can go through them together.” 

Ardyn continued to give a surreal and annoyed look but there was method to Cor’s madness. 

Cor had been waking up during the night recently to the sounds of Ardyn weeping in his sleep. More than half the things Ardyn was crying about was horrific. There was so much guilt clouding his husband's head. From what Cor could make out, Ardyn was suffering with the fact he had taken so many lives over the years and now because he lost all those memories of the people he had infected, he couldn’t remember a single person’s name he had taken. That meant they were officially dead because their memory was. It was just that. Ardyn was upset and guilty over all the horrible things he had done over the years. All the awful things he had said to all the members of his family, especially Somnus, but he was simply too afraid to ask forgiveness because he didn’t think he deserved to be forgiven by anyone. It was becoming apparent that all these emotions were becoming too overwhelming and heavy for Ardyn to ignore. All of this broke Cor’s heart and when he tried to get Ardyn to talk about it in the past, Ardyn either ignored him or pretended he didn’t have a single iota of what he was referring too. 

That is where the box comes in. 

Cor offered Ardyn a smile and took hold of his hand, to show Ardyn he had his full and undivided attention and that he held no grudges against him for being snappy at him. “I know you are struggling and are really overwhelmed. This way you don’t have to tell me directly what’s upset you or made you cross. You put it in here so I can read it. But it will only be the things you are ready to tell me when you can manage it. Okay?” 

Ardyn’s frown turned into a very weak smile as his grip tightened around Cor’s hand. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cor said, kissing Ardyn’s hand lightly. “So, have you got anything you want to put in the box now?”

Ardyn shook his head.

That was a lie. Ardyn was very cross and upset about something but he wasn’t going to push for it. 

“Okay. Just do it when you need to.” 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Ardyn asked, Cor heard his voice begin to tear at the seams. 

Cor held on to Ardyn’s hand tighter, removing the box from his husband's lap, so Ardyn could hug him if he needed too. It was what Ardyn needed because once the box was gone, Ardyn wrapped him up in a massive hug, accidentally crushing both their hands between their bodies. That didn’t matter. Ardyn’s head did though.

“You do deserve me Ass Hat. Never think otherwise.” Cor whispered, trying to comfort him, but there was another thing about Ardyn being mortal. 

Once the tears came they didn’t stop.

“Come on sweetheart, you can tell me.” Cor assured him, rubbing his back. 

Ardyn didn’t though. His grip out tighter and the sobs became more audible. 

“Oh darling...” Cor whispered, rocking him gently. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

“I just… I didn’t mean to ever hurt you…” Ardyn wept burying his face deeper into his shoulder. 

“You never hurt me-”

“I did… When I lost my temper and control of myself and accidentally hurt you. When I stabbed Prom. When I said horrible things to you that I would never in a million years mean. When I believed Drautos over you. When I broke your heart before our wedding day. When I didn’t notice your drinking. When I- when-I-”

“Hey, you don’t have to feel guilty about any of that. All accounts you didn’t have control of your actions or enough information because I refused to give it to you, and I forgave you. Don’t feel upset or guilty, Ass Hat. It’s all in the past. And I love you no matter what.” 

“I love you too.” Ardyn sniffled. “I don’t like being mortal… it gives me a chance to think about things.” 

“I know it’s hard Ardyn. But you will get through this, I will be here every step of the way for you. Just like you were and are for me.” 

Cor promised, his heart shattering upon listening to his husband’s words. He knew that Ardyn didn’t like the sound of his own thoughts… but he didn’t know it was as bad as this.

Ardyn sobbed harder than before, his grip on Cor getting tighter. “You are too perfect for me and I am sorry for snapping.” 

“It’s okay. I can deal with getting snapped at and I am not, but thanks all the same.”

* * *

“Gods!” Somnus shouted into his hands. 

First Seren was upset because she was having a sibling - meaning he couldn’t even be excited about another grandchild because she was upset which made Regis upset. Ardyn was upset because of guilt and Noctis came crying to him earlier because he thought his daughter hated him, which made Somnus upset because Noctis brought up his dead children to get advice. Today just hadn’t stopped for the Founder King and of course, he was happy to help. He was always happy to help, they were his family after all, but he thought things would start to relax this week since the dust had settled over that horrible battle with that fucked up god. He was wrong. With this coronation, there would only be more stress! 

“They're dead, my King.” Gilgamesh said bluntly. 

“Thanks for the reminder.” Somnus said, refusing to lift his head up from his hands. “Can we all just have one day with no stress?!”

He didn’t get a verbal reply to that. Instead, he got a big and gentle hand placed on his back, rubbing him in a circular motion. Somnus smiled, feeling the built-up tension slowly drift away under his lover's warm touch. 

“That is definitely helping.” Somnus commented, bathing in the sudden relaxation that was washing over him. 

“I am glad, my King.” Gilgamesh said, continuing the action, resting his lips against the side of Somnus’s head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Somnus murmured, loving the treatment he was currently receiving. He needed it after such a stress-filled day. 

Having Gilgamesh to give him this comfort and love; it warmed his heart so much and if he gave it an hour or so, Somnus might become so relaxed he’d forget all the troubles he had today. However, he was denied that too. Gilgamesh suddenly stopped rubbing his back, and removed his head from his.

Somnus took his hands away from his face and looked at him to ask. “More relaxation please?” 

Gilgamesh chuckled lightly. “Of course, but I wanted to ask you something first.” 

“Yes.” 

“Somnus Lucis Caelum, will you marry me?” 

Somnus caught his breath in his throat and he felt his heart stop for a moment. 

Did he just- Did he just ask him to- 

Somnus's brain completely frazzled and when he saw the unstable look on Gilgamesh's face, Somnus knew he wasn’t hearing things. Gilgamesh really did just ask him that. And Somnus couldn’t be happier!

He knelt on the sofa, took Gilgamesh hands in his face and nodded, tears of joy filling his eyes. “Yes. Of course, I’ll marry you!” 

“Truly?” Gilgamesh asked, his own breath leaving him.

“Yes! You were the only one I ever wanted to marry in the first place. I love you so much!” 

Somnus bashed his lips against Gilgamesh’s and held on to his head tightly, thinking he was almost dreaming. Ever since he was 19 he had wanted this! Now he was finally going to get it! When he felt Gilgamesh’s wrap arm around his waist and pull him closer, the Founder King knew it was real. Because being in his shield’s arms always made him feel protected. 

He was just overjoyed and his being was flooding with such strong emotions. 

He loved this man so much and now they could finally get married!


End file.
